


Matter

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [62]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Edmund, in leaving Caspian, is for ever present. Because there's different forms of existing, and this is one of them.





	Matter

It doesn’t matter any more.  
I thought it might; I wasn’t sure.  
But now I see it’s best we close that door,  
For we can’t matter any more.

It doesn’t matter any more.  
It’s not your fault; we’re not to blame.  
I love you, and I _know_ you feel the same;  
But we can’t matter any more.

It doesn’t matter any more.  
Remember me. Don’t let my name  
Bring tears to you, or any kind of pain -  
For I can’t matter any more.

It doesn’t matter any more.  
You’re Narnia’s King, the King they need;  
Done in memory of us, of me,  
 _Nothing_ you can do could matter more.


End file.
